Hose constructions or hoses made primarily of electrically insulating polymeric materials are used in many applications to convey volatile fluids therethrough; and, the danger exists that static electricity caused by fluid flow through such hose constructions may cause an explosion. Accordingly, it is common practice to provide each of such hose constructions with anti-static means usually comprising an electrical conductor extending along the length of the hose construction with the electrical conductor having opposed end portions which protrude into the fluid passage of such hose construction for engagement by hose connectors which are electrically grounded to prevent build-up of a charge of static electricity.
A common problem with each of such hose constructions having an electrical conductor with such protruding end portions is that the hose connectors coming into contact therewith often break such end portions making the hose construction useless for the purpose of dissipating static electricity whereby it is necessary to scrap the entire hose construction.